NARUTO
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Reinkarnasi para ninja! Naruto Uzumaki dan kawan-kawannya mendapat kesempatan kedua. Mampukah mereka memperbaiki kesalahan masa lalu dan-sekali lagi-membawa perdamaian di dunia? Sho-ai. Miss typos. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1 : Ninja

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tidak satupun orang di dunia yang ingin hidup sebagai yatim piatu. Tidak ada yang menyambutmu saat membuka pintu, membangunkanmu di pagi hari, berteriak karena kau memecahkan salah satu vas kesayangannya, memberikan nasihat bijak saat kau terkena masalah, atau yang diam-diam mencium keningmu saat kau tertidur.

Aku bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya berbagi tempat tinggal dengan orang lain. Hidup dengan bantuan keluarga jauh tidak begitu menyenangkan. Nenek Tsunade dan suaminya memang tidak protes sekalipun dia bukan ibu kandung dari orang tuaku. Tapi malu dan perasaan membebani selalu menghantuiku. Beruntunglah aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghidupi diri sendiri.

Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki. Atau setidaknya begitulah orang-orang memanggilku.

Seumur hidup tidak mengetahui siapa yang melahirkanku dan dibesarkan oleh sepasang suami istri berusia nyaris lima puluh tahun—sampai aku merasa cukup dewasa untuk berhenti membebani mereka. Semuanya berjalan lancar, kehidupanku sederhana, namun tidak begitu menyedihkan. Sampai suatu malam di pertengahan musim panas, semua berubah.

Malam itu berlalu seperti biasa; restoran tutup sesuai jadwal, berpisah dengan Lee di perempatan, menyapa Nenek Chiyo yang menutup toko, dan berbelok di gang sepi menuju _apato_. Jalan pintas menuju apartemen ini memang selalu sepi. Tidak banyak yang berani lewat karena rumor hantu dan lainnya.

Aku tidak percaya hantu. Jadi bukan masalah bagiku.

Siluet bergerak di belakangku, aku berputar dan tidak ada hal mengancam kecuali kucing dengan mata menyala di kegelapan. Aku membuang napas kuat-kuat, kucing itu menatapku beberapa detik kemudian lanjut berusaha menggulingkan tong sampah di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada angin yang bertiup di sekitar tengkuk, spontan seluruh bulu di tubuhku berdiri tegak.

Tidak ada yang namanya hantu.

Kalimat itu aku ulang berkali-kali sambil berputar untuk melanjutkan perjalananku. Tapi tiga orang berbaris menghadang jalan. Aku nyaris berteriak kaget. Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat, aku takut mereka menyadarinya.

Seorang gadis berambut putih melirik lelaki bertubuh besar seperti raksasa di sampingnya "Ah—lihat, kau membuatnya takut, Kongou." Mata merah mudanya beralih menatapku. Dia tersenyum, tapi aku terlalu tahu mana yang asli dan yang palsu.

Instingku menuntut siaga, tiga orang ini tidak mungkin muncul tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang tidak baik. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin dia orangnya, Ishidate? Dia terlihat seperti remaja biasa." Lelaki yang tadi dipanggil Kongou bertanya tanpa menatap lelaki berambut oranye gelap yang sedari tadi diam mempelajari gerak-gerikku dengan mata birunya.

Aku ragu Kongou bisa melihat dengan mata sekecil itu. _No offense_. Tapi serius, matanya nyaris berbentuk dan satu ukuran dengan—hanya—bola mataku. Aku tidak berani menebak berapa ukuran bola matanya.

Lelaki berambut oranye gelap bernama Ishidate menyeringai padaku. Lagi-lagi aku merinding. Tatapannya seperti singa yang dihadapkan pada daging segar. Lapar.

"Tentu saja. Orang bodoh sepertimu pun harusnya bisa merasakan _chakra_ bocah ini."

Apa orang itu baru saja berkata _chakra_?

Kongou meneliti dengan mata hitam-bulat-seukuran-kelereng. Aku merasa bisa melihat asap imajiner keluar dari hidung besarnya. Sepertinya pria raksasa itu marah dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku yakin akulah penyebabnya.

Hei, bukan aku yang memanggilnya bodoh.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak hari itu? Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi." Satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka berkata sambil menatap langit, menerawang jauh entah kemana. Saat tatapannya kembali ke bumi lagi-lagi dia tersenyum padaku.

Sekarang aku yakin aku tidak suka dengan senyumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku, pada akhirnya. Gadis itu tertawa, aku tidak percaya gadis seumurannya bisa tertawa seperti itu. "Ternyata benar, kau tidak ingat apa-apa. Baguslah, kami bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah kalau begitu."

Wow. Apa barusan dia bilang membunuh? Sungguh tidak pantas diucapkan gadis seumurannya. Kalau tebakanku benar, abaikan fakta rambut putihnya karena Kakashi-sensei guru matematikaku juga mempunyai rambut yang sama dan dia masih berumur 28 tahun, mungkin gadis ini baru 15 tahun.

Berada di luar rumah pada malam hari dan bersama dua orang dewasa nyaris _psycho_ dan bertubuh raksasa jelas tidaklah wajar.

Ishidate ikut tertawa. Oke aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku benar-benar benci dengan orang-orang ini. "Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan, Karenbana, Kongou. Kita balaskan dendam lama."

"Tunggu! Apa maksud kalian?" Bodohnya aku karena suaraku terdengar panik.

"Membunuhmu tentu saja."

"Walau pun gadis kurang ajar yang dulu melukaiku tidak ada di sini." Sambung gadis yang ternyata bernama Karenbana.

Kongou menyeringai dengan bibir tebalnya, "Juga si alis tebal yang aneh." Tambahnya.

Kedua tangan Ishidate terangkat. Aku baru sadar dia menggunakan sarung tangan berbahan besi. Atau mungkin tangannya memang terbuat dari besi. Dari dua kemungkinan tidak ada satu pun yang aman. Punggung tangan kanannya memiliki tonjolan besar yang juga dari besi dengan tiga garis horisontal di bagian tengahnya. Seakan memperburuk suasana, tojolan itu membelah di garis ke dua.

Sebuah mata berwarna api diarahkan tepat kepadaku. Sempurna. Sekarang aku semakin gugup. Aku pernah mendengar cerita monster bermata tiga dan yang ke tiga berada di tengah dahinya. Aku tidak tahu mata tiga yang berada di punggung tangan bisa semengerikan ini.

_Well_, sepertinya aku harus waspada kalau-kalau Ishidate mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"Jadilah patung paling indah yang pernah kubuat, Naruto Uzumaki."

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya kenapa Ishidate bisa tahu namaku. Atau apa maksudnya menjadi patung paling indah yang pernah dia buat. Hanya satu hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

Lari.

Secepat yang kubisa berputar, mengincar ujung lain dari gang sempit. Gerakanku terhenti oleh Kongou yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul di hadapanku.

Karenbana tertawa di balik punggung Ishidate, tawanya tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. "Apa ini? Kau melarikan diri?" Dia tertawa lagi.

Sekarang aku terjepit di antara laki-laki bertubuh raksasa dan laki-laki yang menggunakan tangan besi dengan mata menyala.

Aku sering terlibat perkelahian saat masih di sekolah dasar, bisa dibilang aku memang dicap sebagai pembuat onar. Tapi itu dulu, aku memang masih remaja yang tempramental dan bisa meledak kapan saja, aku akui itu, namun sejak SMA aku sudah tidak pernah mengadu tinju dengan remaja seumuranku. Malah aku menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja paruh waktu di restoran Ibiki-san.

"Aku tidak tahu kau menjadi pengecut sekarang."

Kata-kata dari Ishidate justru membakar emosiku. Entah mengapa aku jadi tidak stabil di hadapan mereka bertiga. Takut, marah, benci, semua bersatu menghasilkan kepanikan yang tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali.

"Aku bukan pengecut."

"Hooh? Kalau begitu maju dan hadapi kematianmu."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku harus melawan. Setidaknya kematianku tidak akan berakhir memalukan. Aku sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda terbaik, menunggu siapa yang akan menyerang duluan. Sialnya mereka maju secara bersamaan.

Tinjuku nyaris mengelus perut buncit Kongou sebelum gerakan mereka terhenti. Dua benda tajam mirip pisau dengan ujung bulat seperti pegangan mendarat di kaki mereka.

Dua benda tajam yang kuketahui sebagai _kunai_ dari pelajaran sejarah, senjata ninja.

Mataku mengikuti tatapan bengis ketiga orang yang berusaha membunuhku. Di atap gedung sebelah kanan gang, Kakashi-sensei berdiri dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celana. Memakai masker berbeda dari yang sehari-hari dia gunakan, tapi aku yakin dia sedang tersenyum terlihat dari kedua matanya yang menyipit ramah. Dia memakai baju hitam polos yang dibalut _vest_ berwarna hijau. Aku berani bersumpah _vest _seperti itu hanya akan kau dapatkan berabad silam, di masa kejayaan ninja.

Ishidate meringis di sampingku, "Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi-sensei masih tersenyum dan menyapa. "Yo, Ishidate! Sudah lama sekali." Hal lain yang mengejutkanku selain mengapa guru matematikaku bisa berada di atas atap gedung tinggi adalah fakta bahwa mereka sudah saling kenal.

Sepertinya cuma aku yang kaget secara berlebihan saat Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku dan memegang tangan kiri Ishidate. Pegangannya sangat kuat dan seakan belum cukup, dari tangan Kakashi-sensei yang bebas muncul aliran petir yang menyilaukan.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Kakashi-sensei berusaha menghujam dada Ishidate dengan petirnya dan pada saat yang bersamaan menendang Kongou sekuat tenaga. Sialnya, Ishidate berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Kakashi-sensei, petir hanya melukai sedikit bahunya. Kongou kurang beruntung karena mendapat tendangan telak di perutnya. Aku kaget saat tahu lelaki bertubuh raksasa sepertinya terpental cukup jauh.

Karenbana berdesis tidak suka, sedetik kemudian puluhan kelopak sakura mengelilingi kami. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang. Aku merasakan perih di bagian lengan, betis, paha, bahkan pipi. Tanpa aku sadari tubuhku nyaris penuh dengan goresan tajam dan berdarah. Kakashi-sensei mengeluarkan _kunai_ entah dari mana. Petir di tangannya sudah menghilang sejak melukai bahu Ishidate.

Kelopak sakura masih mengelilingi kami saat aku berlutut, tak kuat menahan perih yang perlahan menghilangkan kesadaranku.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi-sensei terlihat sedikit panik kemudian menutup mata, mungkin berkonsentrasi. Dia juga terluka, tapi tidak separah aku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar tawa Karenbana, tapi kehadirannya tak dapat kulihat.

Satu lagi goresan tajam di lengan kiriku, aku menggeram lemah. Penglihatanku sudah mengabur. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah kedua iris merah berpola rumit milik Kakashi-sensei dan kelopak sakura yang menghilang bersamaan dengan visi jelas Karenbana tertusuk kunai, kemudian semuanya gelap.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Aku bermimpi sedang terikat pada salah satu potongan kayu yang tertanam cukup dalam. Aku bisa melihat hutan melintang di sebelah kananku dan seorang pemuda duduk memakan _bentou_ di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Di sebelah kiriku, Sakura-chan duduk dengan damai juga sedang memakan _bentou_-nya.

Seketika aku sadar hanya aku yang tidak mendapat makan siang, dihukum dan diikat pada permukaan kayu yang kasar. Perutku berbunyi, aku lapar, sangat lapar. Wajahku memerah karena malu.

"Ini."

Pemuda yang duduk di dekatku menyodorkan kotak _bentou_-nya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Matanya sibuk mengawasi sekitar, seolah takut tertangkap basah memberi makanan pada anak nakal yang dihukum. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, hanya rambut raven yang anehnya bisa mencuat seperti pantat ayam.

"Eh? Kau yakin?" Tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Tapi dia hanya diam dan mimpiku berubah. Kali ini aku terbaring dengan luka di sekujur tubuhku. Pandanganku buram, butuh beberapa detik untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Di depanku, pemuda yang sama berdiri dengan napas terengah. Mataku membola melihat tubuhnya dihujam puluhan jarum. Seketika aku merasa marah dan sedih, tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku yakin pemuda itu baru saja melindungiku dari serangan jarum mematikan.

Aku berteriak, "Kenapa?!"

Tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu diam masih membelakangiku.

"Kenapa?!"

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan peluh dan tenggorokan kering. Tubuhku yang tadinya penuh luka sekarang kembali seperti semula. Bukan hal yang aneh, aku sudah terbiasa sejak kecil setiap terluka pasti akan sembuh dalam sekejap. Nenek Tsunade bilang karena daya tahan tubuhku sangat kuat.

Satu kedipan dan aku sadar aku tidak di kamarku. Di sebelah kiriku ada jendela yang menghadap balkon, di luar masih gelap.

Kakashi-sensei masuk membawa nampan berisi air dan kue kering. "Mimpi buruk?" Tanyanya. Seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar. Bisa dipastikan aku sedang berada di rumahnya.

"Sen—" Aku menelan kembali kata-kataku. Suaraku terdengar buruk, tenggorokanku kering dan perih seperti habis berteriak. Kakashi-sensei tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung kuhabiskan. Aku benar-benar haus.

Kali ini Kakashi-sensei berpakaian normal, tanpa _vest _dari ratusan tahun lalu. Bahkan maskernya sudah diganti dengan masker antidebu yang sehari-hari dia gunakan.

"Aku mengerti kau sedang kebingungan." Katanya, menatap iba padaku. "Aku akan jelaskan secara perlahan, tapi mungkin kau bisa menceritakan mimpimu terlebih dahulu."

Wajahku memerah. "Apa aku berteriak?" Tanyaku ragu. Kakashi-sensei tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya."

Aku tidak tahu apakah wajahku bisa lebih merah lagi. Tapi aku memilih menceritakan mimpiku, tentang Sakura-chan teman sekelasku dan pemuda misterius yang menolongku.

Kakashi-sensei membuang napas. "Sejak kapan kau mulai bermimpi seperti itu?"

"Sejak masuk SMA, awalnya hanya sesekali, bisa dibilang sangat jarang, tapi akhir-akhir ini jadi semakin sering nyaris setiap hari."

"Dan pemuda itu selalu muncul di mimpimu?"

Aku mengangguk. Menggeser tubuhku saat Kakashi-sensei mendarat di pinggir kasur. "Sensei, di mimpi itu aku dan Sakura-chan mengenakan pakaian yang aneh, dan mungkin aku masih berumur tiga belas tahun sedangkan aku baru mengenal Sakura-chan saat masuk SMA."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

Dahiku berkerut sebagai tanda sedang berpikir keras. "Apa yang aku lupakan? Gadis yang tadi nyaris membunuhku juga bilang aku benar-benar lupa tentang sesuatu atau mungkin banyak hal."

Teringat sesuatu mataku langsung membola dan berbinar menatap guru matematikaku. "Sensei! Tadi kau sangat hebat! Bagaimana, bagaimana kau melakukan gerakan seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa petir keluar dari tanganmu, dan—" suaraku melemah, "Bagaimana bisa kau ada disana? Di saat yang tepat sebelum aku nyaris dibunuh."

Kakashi-sensei menghela napas, matanya lurus menatap jendela yang terbuka. "Aku dan Iruka—"

"Iruka-sensei?!" Suaraku meninggi mendengar nama guru kesayanganku. Kakashi-sensei tidak protes saat ucapannya kupotong. Dia hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan. "Kami sudah lama mengawasi dan melindungimu, Naruto."

"Mengawasi? Melindungi? Dari apa?" Tuntutku.

"Dari apapun dan siapapun yang bisa membahayakanmu."

Aku terdiam. Tidak mengerti mengapa guru yang baru kutemui di SMA mengaku sudah mengawasiku sejak lama dan berkata aku dalam bahaya. _Well_, hari ini aku memang dalam bahaya.

Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan kukatakan. Aku menelan ludah, "Sensei, apa aku amnesia?"

Kakashi-sensei menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa dibilang terkena amnesia."

"Lalu—apa?"

"Ingatan yang hilang bukanlah ingatan selama kau menjalani kehidupan normalmu."

"Berarti ingatan saat hidupku tidak normal? Apa aku pernah menjadi orang gila?"

Guru matematikaku tertawa di balik masker antidebunya, matanya sudah kembali ke warna semula. Kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit saat mencoba mengingat mata merah milik Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Kepalaku tertunduk dan rasanya mau pecah, gambaran mata merah yang sama namun dengan pola yang berbeda memenuhi otakku. Aku menggeram dan meremas rambutku.

"Jangan paksa dirimu, Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei mencengkram bahuku. "Naruto!"

Aku tersadar dan sakit yang kurasakan berangsur menghilang, napasku terengah, dahiku basah oleh keringat.

"Sensei, mata itu—" Aku menelan ludah. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"_Sharingan_."

Kepalaku terangkat, menatap Kakashi-sensei yang memandang khawatir. "S_haringan_?" Tanyaku.

"Kau melihat mataku berubah warna?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kepalamu sakit karena mengingat mataku atau—"

Ucapan Kakashi-sensei menggantung, seolah tahu apa yang kupikiran. "Bukan." Jawabku. "Bukan mata sensei, polanya berbeda dan—" Kepalaku berdenyut. "—mata itu penuh dengan amarah, kesedihan dan, dan—"

Kakashi-sensei sabar dan menunggu. Namun aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan kelanjutannya, aku memilih diam dan dia mengerti keadaanku.

"Semua ingatanmu akan kembali secara perlahan."

Memikirkan rasa sakit di kepala yang sepertinya akan sering kualami tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku lebih memilih menghapal rumus matematika yang memusingkan daripada harus merasakan sakit. "Ingatan apa, Sensei? Ingatan macam apa yang kulupakan?"

Aku tidak bisa tenang. Sudah dua orang yang datang dan berkata bahwa aku melupakan banyak hal. Padahal aku tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Aku merasa menjalani hidupku dengan normal dan baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat perkataan Kakashi-sensei tentang hidup yang normal.

"Sensei, jika menurutmu sekarang aku menjalani kehidupan normal. Lalu kehidupan apa yang kulupakan?"

Aku tidak yakin dengan pertanyaanku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa maksud dari ingatanku yang hilang bukan berasal dari kehidupan yang normal.

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat Kakashi-sensei diam, seperti memilah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kehidupan-tidak-normal-dan-ingatan yang kulupakan. Dia menghirup udara pelan-pelan dan menatap tepat di kedua mataku.

"Kehidupanmu sebagai seorang ninja."

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Saya minta tanggapan kalian, apakah fic ini layak lanjut atau tidak? xDDD

**Regards,**

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kage Bunshin no Ju

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Berapa kalipun aku mencoba percaya rasanya sangat mustahil. Aku (dulu) adalah salah seorang ninja terkuat di dunia. Seharusnya semua kebenaran yang diungkapkan Kakashi-sensei ada di buku sejarah sekolah manapun, bagaimana berabad-abad silam ninja memimpin dan melindungi dunia, seharusnya. Nyatanya otak anak-anak muda sepertiku hanya dijejali dengan sejarah Perang Dunia I, II dan sebagainya.

Kalau bukan karena Iruka-sensei, mungkin aku tidak akan tahu menahu soal _kunai_ atau _vest_ hijau milik Kakashi-sensei. Semua obrolan makan siang kami berisi tentang kehidupan ninja beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Dulunya mungkin aku akan menganggap pelajaran yang dia berikan sebagai dongeng belaka, namun sejak dua minggu lalu aku mengerti mengapa Iruka-sensei hanya menceritakan sejarah ninja padaku.

Aku rasa dia berusaha membangkitkan kembali ingatanku sekaligus mempersiapkan diriku dari apapun yang bisa mengancam dan membahayakan hidupku.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak penyerangan malam itu, artinya sebentar lagi libur musim panasku akan berakhir. Aku sedang mengantar pesanan di meja nomor tiga saat bel keemasan di atas pintu berdentang.

"Selamat datang di _Konoha Caf__é_!"

Suara Lee dari meja nomor lima mendominasi ruangan, aku yakin pengunjung baru itu tidak mendengar ucapan selamat datangku. Aku membalas anggukan Shikamaru yang rupanya menyadari kehadiranku. Di belakangnya Kiba tersenyum mengejek seperti biasa dan Shino menggunakan matel abu-abu tebal di musim panas.

"Whoa! Semangat seperti biasa, Lee."

"Tentu saja, Kiba! Aku akan melayani kalian, sahabat karibku, dengan penuh semangat masa muda!"

Kiba Inuzuka, salah satu sahabatku yang berambut coklat terkekeh memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang cukup panjang dibanding manusia pada umumnya. Membuatnya sekilas terlihat seperti binatang kesayangannya. Pengunjung di meja nomor lima juga terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Lee.

Lee bergegas menghampiri sambil membawa buku menu. Rombongan teman kelasku duduk di meja nomor tujuh tak jauh dari pintu. Cafe milik Ibiki-san memang didesain khusus untuk para remaja, tak heran jika aku akan menemukan beberapa orang dari sekolahku berkunjung. Ada delapan meja, masing-masing empat di kanan dan kiri ruangan. Dua sofa dan meja sepanjang dua meter menempel di dinding dipisahkan oleh meja kasir dan pintu menuju dapur yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan menghadap langsung ke pintu masuk.

Meja nomor tujuh terletak di sudut ruangan, terdiri dari empat _single_ sofa dan dua meja bulat. Aku melempar senyum pada teman-temanku sebelum melewati pintu kayu menuju dapur.

Aroma manis menguar di seluruh penjuru dapur. Lima menit kemudian Lee menyusul dengan kertas putih berisikan pesanan teman-temanku. "Teuchi-san! Pesanan untuk meja nomor tujuh!"

"Aku tidak mengerti selera anak muda jaman sekarang."

Paman Teuchi menggerutu sambil menerima kertas dari Lee. Meskipun sudah lumayan lama bekerja di _Konoha Caf__é_, Paman Teuchi masih sulit untuk beradaptasi. Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa ramen buatannya jauh lebih layak dimakan daripada makanan khas negara bagian barat yang dominan dijual di cafe ini. Aku salah satu penggemar ramennya.

"Ayah, jangan mengeluh, banyak yang mengantri di luar sana." Titah Ayame, gadis itu terlihat sibuk menggulung adonan. Rambut coklatnya bahkan berubah warna putih di beberapa bagian yang tidak ditutupi topi putih khas koki.

Aku tertawa ringan dan meletakkan beberapa piring pada tempatnya. "Tapi memang ramen paman jauh lebih enak dari makanan apapun di cafe ini."

"Nanti akan kubuatkan lagi, Naruto!" Paman Teuchi tertawa sambil menuangkan kopi hitam secara telaten ke dalam cangkir putih.

Aku membuka pintu dapur dengan sebelah tangan. Keadaan cafe semakin ramai, bahkan kursi tinggi di depan meja kasir merangkap _mini bar_ sudah terisi penuh. Aku meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam dan _cappuchino_ di meja enam. Melirik sekilas pada teman-temanku yang sibuk bercanda dengan Lee yang mengantar pesanan mereka.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah untuk sampai di meja teman-temanku. Mereka sedang sibuk membahas liburan musim panas. Lebih tepatnya Kiba dengan Lee yang menimpali dengan mata berbinar. Di balik mesin kasir Ibiki-san mengawasi kami, kemeja hitam rapi, dahi dan setengah kepala yang terlindungi kain hitam dan garis diagonal di dekat mata, tanda lahir. Sekilas dia terlihat menakutkan, namun dia adalah orang yang cukup baik hati, aku dan Lee sangat beruntung bisa bekerja paruh waktu di cafe ini. Aku membalas senyumnya dan melangkah, menjawab gestur ajakan dari Ibiki-san.

"Naruto, tolong buatkan minuman untuk tuan ini—" Ibiki-san menunjuk kursi tinggi paling ujung di hadapan meja panjang merangkap kasir dan _mini bar_. Aku mematung melihat senyum _psycho_ Ishidate. Lelaki itu kembali mengunyah _cookies_ yang berasal dari belasan toples kaca di balik meja. Sialnya dia tidak sendiri, Karenbana dan Kongou duduk sampingnya. Bodohnya aku yang tidak menyadari dari awal.

Aku berusaha tenang, memikirkan segala cara untuk menyeret tiga orang gila keluar dari cafe. "Naruto? Kau sudah dengar?" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Ibiki-san walau tidak memerhatikan minuman apa yang dipesan _psycho_ seperti Ishidate. Mungkin segelas darahku?

Teman-temanku masih sibuk tertawa saat aku memasuki pintu dapur. Aku berpikir keras di balik pintu. Aku tidak boleh mengandalkan Kakashi-sensei, dia mungkin saja akan datang membantu, tapi tiga orang di luar sana juga bisa membunuh semua orang saat aku sedang memutar otak mencari jalan keluar. Beruntung tak satu koki pun yang menyadari kehadiranku. Tanganku terkepal kuat, aku kembali teringat kalimat terakhir Kakashi-sensei malam itu.

"_Kau adalah ninja yang hebat. Kau memang tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bahkan belum bisa membangunkan kekuatanmu, namun tekadmu tidak pernah mati. Aku bisa melihatnya Naruto. Kau, ninja terkuat yang mewarisi tekad api. Bertarunglah demi teman-teman dan orang yang kau sayangi, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Tidak lama lagi kau akan menemukan jawabannya."_

Dengan kasar kubanting pintu dapur, tidak kupedulikan teriakan protes Paman Teuchi. Kulepas apron merah dengan logo spiral _Konoha Caf__é_. Kepalaku tertunduk, aku akan bertarung sampai mati demi menyelamatkan teman-temanku dan semua orang di cafe ini. Aku tahu betul tiga orang itu tidak akan segan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Aku mungkin akan mati tanpa perlawanan berarti, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menyeret mereka keluar dan menjauhi cafe. Banyak orang tidak bersalah dan tidak ada kaitannya dengan mereka di sini.

Aku menatap nyalang mencari keberadaan Ishidate dan pengikutnya. Mataku nyaris copot melihat anjing besar berbulu putih dan bermata merah. Anjing yang selalu bersembunyi di bawah tudung jaket musim dingin Kiba. Dia menggendong tiga orang tak sadarkan diri di atas punggungnya. Cafe sudah bersih dari pengunjung, kecuali empat orang temanku. Mereka saling memunggungi, membentuk pertahanan terbaik.

"Akamaru! Bawa mereka keluar dari sini!" Kiba berseru pada anjing raksasa yang sesuai dugaanku, memanglah Akamaru, peliharaan kesayangan Kiba yang tidak tahu mengapa bisa tumbuh dalam sekejap.

Raut wajah mereka terlihat berbeda. Sesuatu seperti menggelitik perutku, jantungku berdetak kuat, kepalan tanganku berkeringat, hanya dengan melihat wajah teman-temanku sepertinya memberiku energi baru.

Ishidate masih tersenyum sambil menyapu permukaan patung batu yang sempurna. Gadis malang yang tadi duduk di dekat Kongou kini berubah menjadi batu. Mata melotot, mulut terbuka, wajahnya jelas ketakutan. Rasanya baru beberapa detik aku berada di dapur dan kekacauan sudah dimulai.

Mata merah di punggung tangan Ishidate tiba-tiba berada di depan wajahku. Aku mendengar teman-temanku meneriakkan namaku.

Aku bergerak sesuai insting, berkelit ke kanan membiarkan tangan Ishidate menggenggam udara kemudian sekuat tenaga kutinju rahangnya. Dia menghantam dinding yang retak. Tanganku memerah, namun tidak sakit sama sekali. Adrenalinku semakin terpacu. Harusnya aku merasa takut nyaris berubah menjadi patung, Kakashi-sensei sudah memberikan ulimatum agar berhati-hati dengan tangan besi Ishidate, namun aku justru tersenyum. Jantungku semakin berdetak liar, aku menghadap temanku-temanku yang masih membeku.

Kiba menelan ludah kemudian menyeringai "Sial, Naruto. Kau selalu hebat seperti—"

Sesuatu menghantam pipiku. Aku terlempar ke depan pintu. Lee berseru dan menghampiriku. Aku bangkit dan berlutut, merasakan asin di dalam mulutku yang kuyakini berdarah. Ishidate sudah berdiri dengan sudut bibir yang juga berdarah. Aku sudah lengah dan membiarkan bajingan itu menghantamku dari belakang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lee. Kalian pergilah dari tempat ini—"

"Berhentilah bersikap pahlawan seperti biasa, Naruto. Kali ini giliran kami yang melindungimu."

Shikamaru memotong ucapanku, dia maju dan mempertemukan sepuluh jarinya seperti gestur berdoa, namun dengan keempat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang berdiri. Seketika bayangannya memanjang mencapai kaki Kongou. Lelaki itu panik saat tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Aku mematung, menyadari satu hal penting, "Kalian, apakah kalian—" aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

Lee tersenyum di sampingku. Membantuku berdiri di atas kedua kaki. "Ya, Naruto. Kami, kita, adalah ninja."

Sambil memasang pose bertarungnya—tangan kanan terlurur dengan telapak yang rapat, tangan kiri yang dilipat di belakang punggung—Lee berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Secepat kilat dia berlari kemudian menendang dan meninju tubuh Kongou yang baru sedetik lalu lepas dari bayangan panjang Shikamaru.

Kongou nampaknya tak merasa kesakitan sama sekali. Lelaki itu menyeringai dan bangkit. Adu fisik pun berlanjut di antara mereka.

Karenbana mendesis maju dan menyebarkan kelopak sakura bersamaan dengan Shino yang mengulurkan kedua tangan. Dari mantel abu-abunya keluar ribuan serangga hitam yang balik mengepung Karenbana. Gadis itu berteriak sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke segala arah.

Aku yang terpaku, kembali lengah. Ishidate lagi-lagi mengincarku, namun dia dihentikan oleh Akamaru yang muncul setelah berhasil mengamankan pengunjung lain.

Anjing itu menggeram pada Ishidate, Kiba bergabung di sampingnya dan membentuk gestur lain dengan kedua tangan. Kali ini mirip gestur berdoa. Asap tipis mengepung tubuhnya dan Akamaru yang berubah menjadi Kiba. Mataku nyaris copot, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana seekor anjing bisa berubah menjadi manusia.

Kiba menunggangi Akamaru yang berwujud dirinya sendiri, mereka melompat dan berputar cepat di udara. Bahkan Ishidate tidak sempat menghindar saat mereka menghujam tepat ke arahnya. Lantai bergetar hebat, toples kaca dan botol alkohol kosong bergesekan dengan rak kayu, sofa dan meja bergeser tipis dari tempatnya. Kiba membuat lubang dangkal di depan meja kasir, kursi tinggi yang harusnya berjejer terhambur dan patah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Di tengah lubang Ishidate terkapar dengan darah dari mulut yang mengalir lewat sudut bibirnya. Aku belum sempat menguasai diri saat Kongou berhasil melewati Lee dan mengangkat tubuh Shikamaru yang sedang berkonsentrasi memanjangkan bayangan kemudian melemparnya melewati jendela kaca. Shikamaru terlentang di tengah jalan, seorang wanita yang melintas berteriak dan menatap ngeri ke dalam cafe kemudian berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Kiba yang berteriak, "Shikamaru!" nyaris meraih pintu sebelum Kongou menghantamnya telak di bagian perut. Gerakan laki-laki itu terbilang sangat cepat untuk tubuh seperti raksasa.

"Kiba!"

Akamaru kembali ke bentuk semula dan menyerang Kongou. Sayang sekali anjing itu harus bergabung dengan tuannya karena tendangan raksasa Kongou.

Serangga Shino masih bertarung melawan bunga sakura milik Karenbana, namun tidak sedikit yang jatuh terkena sayatan. Panik mulai menguasaiku. Kongou menatap bengis padaku, laki-laki itu nyaris melemparku menyusul Kiba sebelum Lee menahan serangannya. Pertarungan mereka pun berlanjut.

Ishidate bangkit membuatku semakin panik, mata merah di tangannya menyala terang. Aku menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung. Kiba dan Shikamaru masih tak sanggup berdiri, Shino dan Lee nampaknya terdesak oleh lawan mereka. Ishidate semakin mendekat, jantungku berdetak kencang karena panik, namun tanganku bergerak di luar perintah otak.

Aku membentuk garis horisontal dengan telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kananku. Kemudian kupertemukan dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk kiri yang membentuk garis vertikal. Menghasilkan tanda tambah dan kalimat yang otomatis terburai dari mulutku.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu_!"

Asap tipis mengepung aku dan empat replika diriku, dua di kiri dan dua di kanan. Mataku meneliti mereka, tidak ada yang berbeda, semua sama persis seperti diriku. Mata biru, rambut kuning yang mencuat berantakan, bahkan seragam hitam _Konoha Caf__é_ pun sama. Adrenalinku kembali memuncak, aku menyeringai dan berteriak, "Serang!"

Ishidate mundur menghindari serangan ke empat diriku yang secara mengejutkan bergerak lincah seolah mereka sudah melakukan hal yang sama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ishidate berhasil meninju salah satu dari diriku dan mengubahnya menjadi kepulan asap. Entah mereka cukup mudah untuk dimusnahkan atau karena Ishidate memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Salah satu dari diriku berhasil menendang telak perut Ishidate, disusul yang lain menendang punggungnya, lelaki itu melayang di udara. Sebelum menyentuh lantai diriku yang tadi menonton kini melompat dan memberinya beberapa pukulan di atas udara kemudian menendang punggungnya. Ishidate sukses mendarat di lantai yang retak. Ketiga replika diriku yang berhasil melumpuhkan lawan menghilang di tengah kepulan asap.

Kini tinggal aku seorang. Lee menghampriku. "Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?" Napasnya terengah, Kongou mengalami hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Ishidate.

"Shino?" Aku balik bertanya.

Lee tersenyum dan melirik Karenbana yang tertelungkup dengan baju sobek karena serangan serangga. Di dekatnya Shino berdiri sambil membersihkan pakaiannya. Aku merinding membayangkan ribuan serangga hitam kecil milik Shino. Rupanya aku teralu takjub melihat empat orang Naruto Uzumaki bertarung melawan seorang _psycho_ sampai tak sadar jika teman-temanku pun sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka.

Aku membuang napas. "Ayo kita bantu Kiba dan Shikama—"

"Tak perlu repot-repot, aku baik-baik saja." Shikamaru berdiri tanpa luka serius di depan pintu. "Di mana Kiba?"

"Aku di sini." Kiba dibantu Akamaru menyingkirkan_ single_ sofa yang menimpa tubuhnya.

Aku menatap keadaan cafe yang hancur, berpikir sebanyak apa kerugian yang akan ditanggung Ibiki-san. Aku baru sadar atasanku juga berada di sini waktu tiga orang itu menyerang.

"Ibiki-san dimana?" Tanyaku.

Kiba membersihkan bajunya, dia terlihat baik-baik saja untuk ukuran orang yang dilempar sejauh lima meter. "Ah, dia sudah dibawa ke tempat yang aman bersama pengunjung lain."

Aku mengangguk dan melewati tubuh Ishidate hendak memeriksa keadaan dapur. Kami sudah membuat kekacauan dan tak satu pun koki di dalam sana yang menampakkan diri seolah mereka memang tak tahu menahu soal penyerangan ini.

Kakiku tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan, tertahan oleh tangan bermata merah Ishidate. Napasku tercekat. Lelaki itu tertawa mengerikan dan menggengam kakiku kuat-kuat. Teman-temanku terlalu panik untuk sekedar berteriak.

Secepat kakiku yang berubah menjadi batu secepat itu pula Kakashi-sensei menghujam petir ke tubuh Ishidate. Aku terlempar karena ledakannya dan menubruk punggung Shino yang menangkapku.

Lee berteriak dan menghambur ke arahku. "Naruto!"

Aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki kiriku lagi. Darahku seolah berhenti mengalir, penglihatanku mengabur.

"Bawa dia ke Sakura segera!"

Teman-temanku tidak berpikir dua kali dan menuruti perintah Kakashi-sensei sebelum pandanganku menjadi gelap sempurna.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku bermimipi.

Aku berada di tengah hamparan tanah yang luas seolah tak berujung. Kemanapun aku melihat tak kutemukan jalan, pohon, atau apaun yang menandakan kehidupan. Semuanya rata oleh tanah.

"Naruto!"

Suara gadis di belakangku membuatku menoleh. Mataku nyaris meninggalkan tempatnya, di sana aku melihat diriku terbaring dengan darah yang menutupi perut dan dada. Kali ini aku tidak berumur dua belas atau tiga belas tahun, aku yakin umurku sama dengan yang sekarang. Sakura-chan menangis dan memelukku erat. Pemuda pucat dan berambut hitam unik yang selalu hadir di mimpiku berdiri di sebelah Sakura, tidak menampilkan emosi.

Kakahi-sensei berlutut di sebelahku, wajahnya menampakkan luka. Dia menggunakan _vest_ hijau dan masker yang sama dengan malam saat aku diserang.

Tepat di bawah kakiku seorang lelaki paruh baya berdiri dengan jubah putih yang dikelilingi enam tanda koma hitam di bagian leher. Rambut putihnya mencuat di beberapa bagian, janggut yang juga berwarna putih menjuntai hingga perut, di wajahnya terdapat banyak garis tegas seperti bekas luka. Dia membawa tongkat yang memiliki bulatan di kedua ujungnya, salah satu bulatan dilingkari enam lingkaran serupa cincin.

"Aku tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk menghidupkannya lagi."

Semua terdiam, tidak menjawab ucapan lelaki berambut putih itu.

"Ibuku sepertinya masih terlalu kuat untuk mati dengan serangan terakhir kalian, aku tidak sangka saat Naruto lengah dia malah menusuknya dari belakang, tepat di jantung. Ini semua karena kelalaianku yang terlambat menyegelnya." Lelaki itu berkata sambil melirik seorang pria yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, entah masih hidup atau tidak.

Aku pun baru menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka. Tak jauh dari tempatku, seorang pria sekilas mirip dengan pemuda yang berdiri di samping Sakura-chan, namun rambut hitamnya lebih panjang. Sepertinya dia berumur nyaris lima puluh tahun atau lebih.

"Naruto—" Sakura-chan terisak "—dia tidak boleh mati, dia, dia sudah terlalu banyak menderita setidaknya dia harus bahagia." Gadis itu terisak lagi sambil memelukku. Tak peduli darah ikut mengotori bajunya.

"Tak apa. Biarkan saja dia mati. Itu lebih baik."

Semua orang terlihat terkejut mendengar pemuda berambut hitam itu berbicara. Bahkan aku merasa jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, entah mengapa rasanya sangat sakit saat mendengar pemuda itu berkata aku lebih baik mati.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih membencinya? Bukankah kalian—" Sakura-chan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia sudah berhenti menangis, tapi wajahnya menampakkan banyak luka. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia mengetahui Sakura-chan akan menangis seperti itu kalau aku mati.

"Dia sendiri yang bilang padaku. Kalau kami bertarung sampai mati, dia berharap kami bisa hidup di kehidupan lain dan saling mengerti satu sama lain di kehidupan itu. Tapi sepertinya si idiot ini memilih mati duluan di tangan orang lain."

Aku bisa melihat pemuda itu tersenyum kecut. Dadaku semakin berdenyut sakit.

Kakashi-sensei berdiri dan menatap Sakura-chan dan pemuda itu. "Setidaknya kita berikan pengormatan yang layak bagi Naruto. Dia adalah seorang pahlawan."

"Tentu saja, dan sebelum aku pergi aku akan memberitahukan satu hal. Ibuku belum menyerah. Dia bisa saja tersegel untuk sementara waktu, tapi aku tak tahu entah itu sepuluh, seratus, atau seribu tahun lagi dia akan bangkit dan membalas dendam."

Aku tak mengerti tentang apa yang dibahas lelaki tua itu. Sedari tadi dia menyebut ibunya yang telah membunuhku dan menginginkan balas dendam. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang membalas dendam karena dibunuh olehnya? Aneh.

"Mungkin ini terdengar kejam dan tidak adil, tapi sudah merupakan kewajiban ninja untuk melindungi sesama manusia. Kalian diberikan kekuatan untuk membawa perdamaian bukan pertikaian. Jadi, apakah kalian bersedia untuk menghadapi reinkarnasi? Aku mungkin tidak bisa menghidupkan Naruto dan semua yang telah gugur dalam perang saat ini juga, tapi—"

Lelaki itu menatap Kakashi-sensei "—tapi jika melakukan reinkarnasi untuk menyelamatkan dunia, aku bisa menanggung resiko jurus terlarang itu. Mungkin reinkarnasi hanya akan terjadi pada mereka yang memiliki tekad yang besar untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Itu pun tidak semua dari mereka akan memiliki kekuatan sebagai seorang ninja ataupun mengingat masa lalu mereka. Semua bergantung pada tekad mereka. Jadi apakah kalian bersedia?"

"Kehidupan lain di mana kami bisa saling memahami—"

Ucapan pemuda berambut hitam itu terpotong saat aku merasakan sensasi hangat di kaki kiriku.

Aku terbangun di bawah sinar matahari senja yang melewati jendela. Sakura-chan memakai kaus merah muda dan rambut yang diikat kuda sedang menempelkan tangannya pada kaki kiriku. Butuh beberapa detik untukku memproses semua kejadian hari ini. Aku ingat tadi nyaris berubah menjadi batu seutuhnya. Aku memaksa bangkit.

Sakura-chan terkejut menjauhkan tangannya yang memancarkan cahaya hijau. "Naruto! Jangan banyak bergerak kau belum pulih!"

Aku melirik kakiku yang tadinya mati rasa sudah bisa sedikit berfungsi. "Sakura-chan, tanganmu, apa yang kau—"

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Berbaringlah dulu, kau mau jadi manusia setengah patung selamanya?"

Aku bergidik dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sambil berbaring aku menatap setetes keringat yang mengalir di dahi Sakura-chan. Gadis itu kembali menempelkan tanggannya pada kakiku. Sepertinya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau itu menguras banyak tenaga. Tunggu, mungkinkah dia juga seorang ninja? Dia juga sering muncul di mimpiku.

"Sakura-can, apakah kau juga seorang ninja?"

Dia tersenyum membuatnya semakin cantik. "Ya. Butuh waktu berapa tahun untukmu menyadarinya, bodoh?"

Wajahku memerah. "Hei! Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau aku seorang ninja—"

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sudah sadar."

Kiba masuk disusul Shikamaru, Shino dan Lee. Mereka terlihat seratus persen sehat tanpa goresan apapun. Hebat.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Aku tidak bisa tidak takjub menatap teman-temanku.

Lee mengacung jempol sambil berkata, "Tentu saja! Kami adalah ninja yang kuat!"

Aku tersenyum lega. Kakiku sepetinya mulai bisa bekerja. "Wah! Sakura-chan kau sangat hebat! Kakiku sudah lebih baik sekarang!"

Sakura-chan menyeringai senang. "Kau berada di tangan seorang ahli!"

Aku tertawa mendengar semangatnya. Sambil menunggu kakiku benar-benar pulih aku menanyakan keadaan cafe, para pengunjung, koki, dan Ibiki-san. Kiba dan Lee menjelaskan kalau mereka baik-baik saja. Sekalipun sebagian besar pingsan termasuk koki di cafe yang ternyata menyaksikan pertarungan kami sedari awal. Mereka juga mengatakan kalau secara terpaksa mereka menanamkan jurus penghapus ingatan jangka pendek untuk mengatasi hal semacam trauma sekaligus menghindari kepolisian dan media.

Akan sangat merepotkan kata Shikamaru kalau harus berurusan dengan polisi dan media pemberitaan yang sangat cerewet seperti ibunya.

Pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Kakashi-sensei masuk sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat. Dia meletakkan cangkir di meja sebelah kanan tempatku berbaring.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi aku percaya Kakashi-sensei sudah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Yah, aku yakin kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan. Bagaimanapun aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan menghidupkan musuh yang tidak pernah dilawan orang lain selain kau, aku, Sakura dan Lee."

Aku terdiam. Mengingat kembali kata-kata Karenbana di malam pertama kali aku di serang. Dia menyebut-nyebut gadis menjengkelkan dan sejenisnya. Lalu Kongou mengatakan soal seseorang beralis tebal yang aku yakini adalah Lee.

Pada akhirnya aku bertanya, "Jadi, dulu kita pernah bertarung melawan mereka?"

Kakashi-sensei mengangguk. "Ya. Hanya kita berempat. Mungkin dia sengaja mengirim mereka untuk menghindari kecurigaan yang lain."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengingat mereka dengan baik. Karena kita menerima misi saat kita masih _genin_." Lee berkata sambil menunduk. Menyesali kelalaiannya.

Aku memilih mengartikan kata _genin _sebagai usia muda. Tidak mau menyusahkan dengan bertanya terlalu banyak hal pada teman-temanku, terlebih Kakashi-sensei.

"Yang terpenting kalian harus selalu siaga. Kita tak akan pernah tahu. Musuh bisa muncul dari mana saja."

Semua mengangguk, menyetujui Kakashi-sensei. Cukup lama susana hening sampai aku membuka suara, "Aku bermimpi lagi."

Kakashi-sensei menatapku waspada. "Ceritakan."

Aku pun menceritakan semua. Tentang pemuda berambut hitam yang berkata aku lebih baik mati, Sakura-chan yang menangis, perjanjian reinkarnasi dengan lelaki tua berjanggut panjang dan pria yang tak sadarkan diri. Semua tanpa terkecuali. Saat aku selesai bercerita aku mempelajari wajah teman-temanku. Kesedihan jelas terbaca.

Sakura-chan yang pertama merespon. "Semuanya sama persis. Bahkan perasaan sakitnya masih terasa saat mendengarmu, Naruto." Gadis itu tersenyum menatapku dan berkata, "Aku senang kau kembali. Kami semua menunggu saat dimana kau bisa mengingat semua."

Dadaku menghangat melihat senyum Sakura-chan dan teman-temanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku mempunyai banyak orang yang menyayangiku.

"Lelaki yang kau sebut pingsan itu—" Kakashi-sensei menatapku tepat di mata "—adalah Madara Uchiha. Musuh yang dikatakan sudah mulai bangkit. Dialah yang mengirim tiga orang itu."

Kepalaku berdenyut mendengar nama _Uchiha_. Tapi tidak kuhiraukan sama sekali.

"Dia bisa menggunakan jurus terlarang untuk menghidupkan mereka yang sudah mati dan mengontrolnya untuk melawan kita. Walaupun sebagian besar dari mereka memanglah musuh di masa lalu. Dan perjanjian reinkarnasi yang kau sebut memang kami sanggupi. Mereka yang bertekad kuat untuk hidup demi kebajikan berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, namun tidak semua bisa seperti dahulu kala."

Kakashi-sensei berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan. "Seperti dirimu yang meninggal sebelum perjanjian dibuat, kau tidak bisa mengingat semua secepat yang lainnya. Kami juga mendapat pesan dari mimpi, hanya sekali, tapi sudah bisa membuat kami mengingat semua masa lalu."

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, di kota ini banyak yang merupakan reinkarnasi para ninja?"

Kakashi-sensei tersenyum di balik masker. Aku takut dia lagi-lagi bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku tidak mau mengharap terlalu tinggi, tapi jauh di dalam hati aku mengaku mengharapkan pemuda yang selalu muncul di mimpiku juga mengalami reinkarnasi. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin tahu dia siapa. Kenapa dia selalu muncul di mimpiku? Aku takut dia adalah salah satu orang terpenting yang aku lupakan.

"Ya. Banyak. _Tsunade-sama_ dan suaminya, _Dan-san_. Kepala sekolah, _Jiraiya-sama_. Mereka semua adalah ninja hebat di masa lalu."

Entah mengapa aku tidak terkejut sama sekali mengetahui fakta itu. Bahkan kakek mesum Jiraiya, kepala sekolah kami juga seorang ninja. Aku yakin alisku bertaut karena berpikir, sedikit heran mendengar panggilan Kakashi-sensei pada Nenek Tsunade.

"Sensei, kenapa memanggil nenek dan si kakek mesum dengan sebutan '_sama_'?"

Teman-temanku hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku. Hei, apa yang lucu, aku hanya penasaran.

Kakashi-sensei membuang napas. "Kau tidak berubah, Naruto. Kau masih memanggil orang terhormat seperti mereka dengan sebutan khasmu."

Aku mencibir karena teman-temanku masih terkikik geli.

"_Tsunade-sama_ adalah _hokage_ ke lima, _hokage_ ibarat pemimpin sebuah negara."

Mataku membulat tidak percaya. Nenek yang suka marah-marah itu rupanya seorang yang sangat penting. "Lalu si kakek mesum itu bagaimana?"

Kakashi-sensei terkekeh dan menjawab, "Jiraiya-sama, adalah seorang _sanin_ terkenal sama seperi _Tsunade-sama_. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang hebat dan berpengaruh di dunia ninja."

"Kakashi-sensei kau terlalu merendah diri." Protes Kiba.

"Betul! Sensei juga kan seorang _hokage_!"

Aku menatap tidak percaya pada Kakashi-sensei yang membuat gestur jangan-beritahu-pada-Naruto ke arah Lee dan Kiba.

Entah mengapa rasa iri tiba-tiba mendatangiku.

"Maaf, Naruto. Bukan maksudku untuk merebut impianmu."

Aku semakin bingung mengapa Kakashi-sensei meminta maaf. "Uh, aku bingung. Kenapa _sensei _memita maaf? Ya sekalipun entah mengapa aku merasa iri." Aku tertawa di akhir kalimat.

Atmosfir di ruangan kembali berubah.

"Hah, merepotkan. Naruto tetaplah Naruto. Bodoh seperti biasa."

Shikamaru yang tadi diam sukses menyita perhatianku. "Apa? Shikamaru sialan! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?!"

"Cuma orang bodoh yang lupa pada impiannya sendiri." Kali ini Shino yang berbicara. Membuatku semakin tidak lebih baik. Teman-temanku kembali tertawa, bahkan Kakashi-sensei tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Aku tidak melupakan impianku! Aku, aku ingin menjadi—" aku menelan ludah. Meremas seprai tempatku berbaring. Kata itu sudah ada di ujung lidahku, namun aku tidak yakin untuk menyuarakannya.

"—aku ingin menjadi _hokage_ paling hebat yang pernah ada." Lanjutku sambil berbisik.

Sakura-chan dan Kiba mendengus "Bodoh." Namun kali ini aku tidak berniat membantah.

Aku hanya tersenyum mengingat aku pernah memiliki impian yang sangat besar.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Libur musim panas sudah berlalu.

Hari pertama sekolah dimulai dengan pelajaran matematika. Membuatku semakin malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Sejujurnya sekarang aku bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa terhadap teman-temanku. Kalau saja mereka bukanlah orang yang sanggup memenjarakan orang lain dengan bayangan, memiliki ribuan serangga di bawah mantel, anjing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia, tangan yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, mungkin aku bisa bersikap sedikit normal.

Setidaknya sejauh ini Lee memiliki kemampuan hebat yang terbilang normal. Tanpa petir seperti Kakashi-sensei yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Wajahnya terlihat bosan seperti biasa. Mungkin cuma aku yang kebingungan dalam bersikap. Nyatanya teman-temanku tetaplah menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Tidak berubah sedikit pun. Bahkan Sakura-chan masih nyaris memelintir lenganku karena terlambat di hari pertama. Untungnya Kakashi-sensei jauh dari kata tepat waktu.

"Aku yakin liburan kalian pasti menyenangkan."

Aku mendengus mendengar penekanan kata menyenangkan dari Kakashi-sensei.

"Yah, sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini. Aku akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru."

Desas-desus semakin heboh saat seorang pemuda memasuki kelas. Aku juga penasaran siapa gerangan yang mengalami transfer di waktu seperti ini. Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir, bukannya agak sedikit tidak wajar?

Kepalaku mendadak pusing melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan model yang unik. Kemeja putihnya dibiarkan terekspos di balik _gakuran _yang tidak terkancing. Wajah datarnya menampilkan seringai angkuh saat menatapku yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dan menjadi perhatian seluruh kelas.

"Oi, Naruto! Duduk!" Seru Kiba sambil berbisik dari bangku di sebelahku.

Aku mendengarnya, namun tubuhku seolah sulit digerakkan. Semua mata tertuju padaku jadi tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan sekilas di bola mata hitam pemuda itu. Sayangnya aku terlalu bodoh dan menatap tepat di kedua mata yang berubah merah dan berpola nyaris seperti bintang namun memiliki siku yang lebih banyak.

Seolah seluruh tenagaku terhisap. Kakiku lemas seperti _jelly_. Hanya satu detik, namun cukup untukku melihat semua melewati mata itu. Seperti film berdurasi seribu abad yang diputar secara cepat di hadapanku. Tangis, tawa, dendam, kematian, kekalahan, kemenangan, dan cinta. Semua menyerap energiku sampai aku jatuh berlutut dan berbisik sebelum hilang kesadaran.

"Sasuke."

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Part terakhir pasti kalian sudah bisa menerka kan? Hahaha! Soal genre, saya memilih tetap pada supernatutal dan friendship, bukan romance. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada hints2 shounen-ai /diinjek/ xDD

Semoga pertanyaan kalian terjawab. Karena maaf saya belum bisa membalas review /sobs/ jadi saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas waktu kalian yang terbuang buat baca atau review karya saya /bows/

**Regards,**

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kurama

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto 

Aku terbangun di ruang kesehatan. Shizune-sensei sedang menulis sesuatu di atas catatannya. Dokter muda itu tersenyum melihatku bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Kepalaku masih terasa berat, namun aku merasa sanggup untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Lumayan." Jawabku. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Shizune-sensei tertawa renyah. "Pingsan?" Koreksinya membuatku memerah. "Umm—tiga jam?" Tebaknya. Aku meringis, tertinggal pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Sekarang teman-temanku mungkin sedang mendengarkan dongeng dari Ebisu-sensei. Guru berkacamata hitam bulat dan sedikit enerjik—namun tidak mampu mengalahkan guru olahragaku.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas."

"Tidak mau menunggu sampai waktu istirahat saja? Tidurlah. Wajahmu masih pucat."

Tanganku refeks bergerak memegang pipi. Shizune-sensei tersenyum melihatku mengangguk dan kembali berbaring. Ingatanku kembali berputar pada mata merah yang membiusku. Mengatarkanku pada pecahan masa lalu yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai menyatu.

Belum sepenuhnya, namun aku bisa mengingat siapa pemuda itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Sahabat terbaik, _saudara, _dan_ rival_. Tak heran dia selalu muncul di mimpiku. Sesuai dugaan, dia memang salah satu orang terpenting. Selanjutnya aku hanya menutup mata dan kembali tertidur.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

"Bagaimana rasaya bisa tidur sementara kami nyaris mati karena rumus-rumus sialan itu?"

Aku tersenyum mengejek. Kiba masih belum puas mengeluh soal rumus integral dan kawan-kawannya. "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada kau harus mengalami sakit kepala dan otakmu dalam satu detik dijejali ingatan mengerikan berabad silam oleh sahabatmu yang bermata merah."

Kiba meringis. "Oke aku mengaku kalah. Cukup sekali aku merasakan proses-pengembalian-ingatan itu." Jawabannya membuatku tertawa. Rupanya bukan cuma aku yang mengalami sakit kepala secara berlebihan.

Tawaku terhenti saat melihat Sasuke datang dari arah berlawanan. Koridor cukup ramai karena jadwal istirahat, namun aku mampu menemukannya dengan mudah. Kemeja putihnya dibiarkan terbuka di bagian atas, _gakuran_ miliknya entah kemana. Rambutnya masih mencuat ke belakang, kulitnya pucat seperti biasa, tapi matanya sudah kembali ke warna semula. Hitam seperti langit malam tanpa bintang.

Aku dan Kiba otomatis berhenti saat kami berhadapan. Tidak ada rasa takut saat aku menatap matanya.

Sebelum dia sempat berkata apa-apa tanganku sudah bergerak. Satu tinju meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi pucatnya. Sepanjang koridor mendadak sepi. Kiba yang tadi cerewet pun membisu.

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Menyeringai sebelum menghantam perutku. Aku nyaris memuntahkan ramen tadi pagi. Gadis-gadis mulai tersadar, berteriak panik.

Tersenyum miring, aku meninju pelan bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Well, ini dia Sasuke dan Naruto." Tanpa melihat aku tahu Kiba sedang memutar bola matanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersembunyi sebelum salah satu _sensei_ datang." Kiba memperingati kemudian menghilang di tengah kerumunan yang semakin merapat.

Aku melirik Sasuke yang rupanya menatapku. Dia mengangguk ke arah timur. Kami berjalan cepat dan berakhir berlari mendengar suara lantang Guy-sensei.

Bagian timur sekolah didominasi oleh lapangan basket tua dan beberapa bangku kayu. Aku duduk di salah satunya, sandaran berdebu, namun layak diduduki. Sasuke menjulang di hadapnku, menghalangi matahari. Matanya yang tajam seolah ingin mencongkel segala informasi dalam kepalaku.

"Katakan. Apa kau mengingatku?"

Aku refleks menelan ludah. Sifatnya tiba-tiba berubah serius. Atau harus aku katakan kembali seperti semula?

"Ya. Kau, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke masih menatap tajam. "Hanya itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Tanganku bergerak menggaruk pipi saat menjawab "Ya, kau itu—err, sahabat? Saudara? Rival dan—"

"Dan?"

Aku terdiam. Mulut terbuka ingin menjawab. Menutup kembali saat tak ada kata yang keluar. Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Aku mengaduh saat pipiku sukses menghantam dada Sasuke. Aku ingin protes, tapi tangannya memeluk erat kepalaku.

Sasuke berbisik, "Jangan bergerak."

Bingung, namun memilih menurut. Aku mendengar suara tapak kaki tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang lain di pinggulku. Aroma tubuhnya memenuhi penciumanku yang entah mengapa semakin tajam. Oke, ini mulai terasa aneh, tapi tak tahu mengapa aku mengerti kalau aku tidak boleh bergerak apalagi menoleh.

"Oh? Jadi di dunia sekarang kau menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis, _Nak_?"

Aku tertegun mendengar satu suara familiar. Sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan utnuk menoleh dan memastikan siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi, bisa tolong kau tinggalkan kami?"

Sasuke menjawab sambil melingkarkan lengannya secara sempurna di pinggang dan kepalaku. Seolah berusaha melindungi dan menyembunyikanku dari orang yang sepertinya bisa kutebak siapa.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak mau mengenalkannya pada kakekmu?"

"Maksudmu kakek buyut? Tidak sekarang. Mungkin lain kali."

Suara Sasuke terhitung stabil, namun aku bisa merasakan giginya merapat kuat di akhir kalimat. Jantungku pun mulai berdetak cepat. Sadar kalau kami bisa jadi dalam posisi yang berbahaya.

Lelaki itu tertawa—bagiku kedengarannya sama seperti tawa jahat Karenbana dan Ishidate—dan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan tunggu sampai dia siap, tidak akan lama. Aku hargai usahamu menyembunyikannya, Nak. Tapi ingat Uzumaki Naruto—"

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak mendengar namaku disebut.

"—kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi selamanya. Takdirmu sudah digariskan, dan aku bisa pastikan kau akan mati di tanganku. Mungkin agak membosankan karena Hashirama tidak bisa bergabung dalam daftar kematian yang kubuat." Lelaki itu terawa lagi dan setelahnya semua sunyi.

Aku baru sadar kalau Sasuke memelukku terlalu erat. Seluruh badanku nyaris remuk. "Err—Sasuke." Kudengar dia menghela napas kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke menatap ke tempat bekas berdirinya lelaki tadi. Rahangnya kembali menegas menahan emosi.

"Sasuke—"

"Ya. Dia benar. Kau harus dipersiapkan segera."

Sasuke membuang tatapannya kembali padaku yang mengangguk kikuk. Lama kami saling tatap sampai aku memilih menarik diri. Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa panas. Aku lagi-lagi menelan ludah sebelum bertanya.

"Yang tadi itu maksudnya—"

"Apa?"

"Itu."

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Yang itu!"

"Yang mana, _Usuratonkachi_? Katakan dengan jelas!"

Jantungku berdentum. Refleks memandang Sasuke. Aku tidak sadar merindukan panggilan _khususnya_ itu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Jawabku buru-buru.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tadi?"

Wajahku yang sudah normal memanas lagi. "Kau, benar-benar menyukai—"

Sasuke memotong,"Sesama lelaki?" alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Melihatku mengangguk Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyimpan rasa padaku?"

Aku tidak tahu wajahku bisa lebih memerah atau tidak. "SASUKE_ TEME_ SIA—" Kalimatku menggantung di udara. Seringai Sasuke makin lebar mendengar umpatan kasar _kesayanganku_ untuknya keluar tanpa disadari olehku sendiri.

"Sialan." Lanjutku sambil berbisik.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Hari sudah sore saat aku tiba di apartemen. Mandi dan mengganti pakaian dengan selembar kaus hitam dan celana hijau tua. Kejadian tadi siang kembali teringat saat aku berbaring di atas kasur—tidak peduli rambutku akan membasahi bantal. Kedatangan pria misterius yang Sasuke akui sebagai kakek buyutnya.

Kakashi-sensei sudah diberi tahu dan kami pun sepakat. Latihanku dimulai esok hari. Aku tidak sabar menggunakan jurus ninja selain _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ milikku lagi. Setidaknya ingatanku tidak berkabut seperti sebelum Sasuke muncul. Membuang napas kuat-kuat, aku memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

Aku terbangun saat mendengar kegaduhan di sekitar. Merasa terganggu aku pun membuka mata. Seketika panik melihat Sasuke memegang sebuah _katana. _Di depannya berdiri lelaki berambut hitam panjang, jubah hitam menyentuh lantai, seringai mengerikan, mengingatkanku pada satu orang.

Madara Uchiha.

"Ah, lihat, _kekasihmu_ sudah bangun, Sasuke."

Aku tidak merasa harus membantah ataupun menjawab lawakannya. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting sekarang.

"Apa maumu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tadi—"

Madara memutar mata. Memotong pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku hanya berkunjung. Memastikan wajah kekasih barumu. Ternyata dia memang seorang Uzumaki Naruto, sang pahlawan ninja."

"Aku bukan—"

"Jadi? Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Sekarang apa?" Sasuke menghalangi tindak protesku.

Madara terkikik geli. "Anak muda sangat tidak sabaran ya? Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah monster itu masih ada di dalam tubuhnya atau tidak. Aku lupa memastikannya tadi siang, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang menyembunyikan auranya yang memang masih tipis." Lelaki itu melirik Sasuke penuh arti.

Aku tanpa sadar memegangi perutku yang tiba-tiba panas. Seperti dibakar dari dalam.

Lelaki itu tersenyum miring ketika menatapku. "Dan aku sudah mendapatakan jawabanku." Kemudian, seperti tadi siang, dia menghilang bersama kepulan asap. Tidak meninggalkan jejak melainkan kesunyian.

Telapak tanganku dingin dan berkeringat, baru sadar menggenggam seprai terlalu kuat. Sasuke membungkus pedangnya dengan _sarung_ hitam yang tersemat di balik pinggang. Aku masih terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Tidak berniat memulai pembicaraan.

"Pelajaran pertama, jangan lengah dan membiarkan kewaspadaanmu berkurang."

Adalah pesan terakhir Sasuke sebelum melompat lewat jendela yang terbuka.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir dari Iruka-sensei membuatku nyaris terantuk meja berkali-kali. Setelah _kunjungan_ dadakan Madara Uchiha, aku berakhir dengan mata terbuka hingga pagi. Sasuke belum berkata apa-apa padaku hari ini. Pemuda itu duduk di barisan paling belakang, sejajar denganku. Kakashi-sensei bilang latihan dimulai jam lima sore, di tanah kosong belakang sekolah.

Aku sudah menunggu lima belas menit ketika guru matematikaku muncul dalam balutan baju hitam polos dan celana warna senada. Kali ini dia mengenakan masker andalannya di masa-masa kejayaan ninja. Kedua tangan dibalut sarung tangan dengan pelindung besi di punggungnya.

"Sudah lama?"

"Belum." Jawabku.

Kakashi-sensei menggaruk tengkuk saat berkata, "Baiklah. Karena kau sudah bisa menggunakan jurus bayangan andalanmu itu, kita langsung—"

"_Rasengan_." Potongku di luar kendali. Aku sudah bisa mengingat salah satu jurus andalanku itu. Jurus yang berkali-kali bertubrukan dengan _chidori_ milik Sasuke. Terima kasih kepada _rivalku_ yang secara tidak langsung mengembalikan hampir seluruh ingatanku tentangnya secara paksa dan tiba-tiba.

Guruku menghela napas dan berkata, "Baik, tapi sebelumnya lakukan pemanasan, aku takut tubuhmu masih belum terbiasa." Kakashi-sensei menunjuk sebuah pohon berjarak seratus meter dari tempat kami berdiri. "Aku ingin kau berlari memutari pohon itu, berapa kali itu terserah padamu, kau akan tau sendiri _batasmu_ dimana."

Aku mengangguk dan meregangkan tubuh. Awalnya aku berlari dengan santai, tapi lama kelamaan seluruh tubuhku seolah menjawab kalau _mereka _sanggup berlari lebih cepat. Mengikuti insting, memacu kecepatan, didorong adrenalin yang meningkat. Aku bahkan tidak ingat berapa putaran yang kulalui, yang pasti semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Sudah cukup?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Sepertinya." Jawabku sambil menyeringai senang. Napasku secara mengejutkan masih stabil.

Kakashi-sensei mengangguk paham. "Kau ingin menggunakan _rasengan_ lagi kan?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Baik. Pasang kuda-kuda terbaikmu dan coba konsentrasikan energimu di salah satu tangan."

Aku mengangguk, memasang kuda-kuda bertarung terbaik yang bisa kuingat dan memusatkan _chakra_, sumber kekuatan ninja di telapak kananku. Kedua alisku menukik tajam karena berkonsentrasi, tubuhku mulai berkeringat secara tidak normal. Walau samar aku bisa mendengar suara tawa mengejek.

Kucoba abaikan suara tawa yang tak kunjung berhenti. Semakin lama semakin jelas dan sangat mengganggu.

"Sensei, jangan menertawakanku!" Akhirnya aku tidak tahan dengan suara itu. Bentuk kuda-kudaku pun berantakan.

Sebelah alis Kakashi-sensei terangkat, bingung. "Huh? Siapa yang tertawa?"

"Sensei tidak dengar?"

"Tidak."

Aku memasang telinga sebaik mungkin. Mencoba mencari sumber suara tawa yang menjengkelkan, namun hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab.

Kakashi-sensei mengehla napas. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Sekali lagi mataku menyapu sekeliling. Tanah kosong dekat perbatasan hutan. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada warna hijau. Aku menghela napas mencoba berkonsentrasi. Menahan sekuat tenaga erangan frustasi yang nyaris kukeluarkan. Kedua mataku menghujam telapak tangan, berharap sesuatu bisa muncul di atasnya.

Nihil.

Lima menit aku berkonsentrasi, memusatkan _chakra, _namun tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Setidaknya tawa mengganggu itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Kakashi-sensei yang dari tadi diam memperhatikanku berkata, "Sebaiknya kita asah kemampuan bertarung dengan tangan kosongmu dulu."

Aku pun memilih menyerah, untuk kali ini saja. "Maksudmu, _taijutsu_?"

Guru di hadapanku mengangguk. Tidak terlihat terkejut dengan pemahaman tiba-tibaku. Mungkin dia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke sedikit _membantu _dalam proses pengembalian ingatanku. Setidaknya aku paham secara teori, namun kembali belajar teknis dasar ninja di saat seperti ini, rasanya aku lebih memilih dijejali pelajaran sejarah Iruka-sensei saja.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi tanpa _chakra_. Murni untuk mengasah skill bertarungmu."

Aku mengangguk paham. Menit berikutnya berlalu dalam teori kilat bertahan, menyerang, dan diakhiri dengan praktik yang luar biasa menguras tenaga. Kakashi-sensei bilang aku tipikal praktis, bukan teoris. Cukup dengan penjelasan singkat, selebihnya adalah tindakan. Dan kenyataannya memang demikian.

Hari sudah gelap saat latihan hari itu berakhir. Aku tidak terkejut saat lebam di tubuhku berangsur menghilang bersama rasa sakitnya. Aku sudah pernah bilang soal imunitas luar biasaku bukan?

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kakashi-sensei dan berpisah di ujung gang sempit menuju apartemenku.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Di kelas Sakura-chan menyambutku dengan muka garang. Aku nyaris terlambat dan hari ini kelompok kami mendapat giliran pertama mempresentasikan hasil perkembangan tanaman kacang hijau yang kami tanam di awal semseter.

Pelajaran milik Orochimaru-sensei adalah favorit Sakura-chan. Saat guru biologi itu memasuki kelas, ingatan samar tentangnya dan Sasuke membuat kepalaku berdenyut. Ah, aku ingat orang ini adalah salah satu dari tiga legenda _Sannin_ terkenal. Seketika aku merindukan nenek dan kakek mesum Jiraiya.

Setelah melakukan penghormatan dan mengabsen satu persatu-satu, Orochimaru-sensei pun memanggil kelompok pertama untuk maju.

Aku tanpa sadar menelan ludah. Pasalnya aku lupa materi yang harus kusampaikan. Seminggu ini aku sibuk melakukan latihan dan akan langsung tertidur pulas setelahnya, tidak sempat membaca ulang materi yang diberikan Sakura-chan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Naruto, ayo maju!"

Melihat senyum paksaku Sakura-chan langsung bisa membaca keadaan. Dia menghampiriku dengan urat-urat tipis imajiner yang muncul di dahi mulus dan lebarnya. "Jangan bilang kau lupa materimu." Dia berbisik tepat di telingaku. Aku lagi-lagi menelan ludah. Bersiap menerima tinju maut miliknya.

"Sakura-chan, maaf. Aku—"

Di luar dugaan gadis itu menjauh dan menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Kau bisa mengambil alih bagian pembuka dan penutup presentasinya."

Aku menghela napas lega, menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk mantan teman satu timku di masa lampau. "Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

"Tapi. Jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Beberapa minggu lagi kita akan melakukan presentasi akhir penelitian kita, saat itu kau harus menguasai semua materi. Kalau tidak—"

Sakura-chan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dia tahu aku sudah paham betul apa yang akan terjadi kalau hal ini terluang. Aku mengangguk patuh. Gadis itu berlalu, mengambil beberapa kertas dari mejanya dan menyusul Kiba yang sudah siap dengan sebuah laptop di depan kelas.

Memandang seisi kelas, mataku bertemu dengan Sasuke satu detik. Membuang napas pelan, aku tersenyum dan memberikan sepatah kata pembuka dan penjelasan singkat tentang materi yang akan kami bawakan. Tidak banyak, hanya sedikit pengantar yang mampu kuingat. Selanjutnya materi dijelaskan oleh Sakura-chan dan teman kelompokku yang lain.

Kiba hampir tiba di bagian terakhir penjelasannya saat sesuatu atau seseorang menghantam kaca jendela di sebelah kananku. Sosok tidak dikenal tiba-tiba menarik tanganku kemudian membawa tubuhku melewati jendela yang pecah. Tidak ada yang sempat bereaksi, bahkan Orochimaru-sensei terlihat terkejut.

Samar-samar aku baru mendengar teriakan Sakura-chan dan teman-temanku saat tubuhku dibawa semakin jauh dari gedung sekolah.

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Berontak berapa kalipun hasilnya tetap sama. Sosok berjubah ini tidak melonggarkan cengkramannya di pinggulku. Aku mengumpat menyadari posisiku mirip seorang gadis perawan yang diculik paman mesum, dengan entengnya sosok ini menempatkanku di bahu kirinya sambil melompati pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Aku memilih diam, menyimpan tenaga dan menunggu saat dimana sosok ini lelah dan lengah. Setidaknya aku sudah mengasah sedikit kemampuan bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan jangan lupakan jurus _bayangan_ andalanku.

Sosok yang membawaku mendarat di tengah hutan tak jauh dari sekolah. Aku tidak kaget melihat Sasuke, Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei berdiri di belakang kami. Tubuhku dijatuhkan begitu saja saat sosok itu berputar menghadap kawan dan guruku. Pantatku sukses menghantam tanah. Aku meringis, namun sosok itu tidak peduli, tangannya bergerak membuka tudung penutup kepala.

"Hidan." Desis Kakashi-sensei.

"Ah—Tim Tujuh dari Konoha yang menyelamatkan dunia, lama tak berjumpa."

Aku berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mengawasi lelaki berambut putih dan disisir ke belakang dengan rapi. Aku mengingatnya, tidak begitu jelas. Ingatanku yang kembali hanya berputar di sekitar Sasuke saja. Mengumpat dalam hati memikirkan aku masih harus menahan rasa sakit di kepala. Kenapa si brengsek Sasuke tidak bisa mengembalikan semua ingatanku sekaligus saja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh? Hatake Kakashi, _Rokudaime Hokage. _Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmati pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang guru."

"Apa maumu, brengsek?!" Sambarku. Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan tipe yang sanggup menahan emosi.

Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar wajah yang balas menyeringai ke arahku.

"Tahan dulu, _Hero_. Kalau aku melawan kalian bertiga rasanya tidak adil. Terlebih lagi kekuatanku belum pulih sepenuhnya. Madara menjanjikan kekuatan suci Dewa Jashin kembali padaku kalau aku berhasil **memancing** kalian ke hutan ini."

Butuh beberapa detik untukku memproses pengakuan Hidan. Mataku membola, tidak menyangka bahwa ini semua adalah jebakan. Teman-teman dan guruku sudah melompat lebih dulu sebelum aku sempat bereaksi. Detik berikutnya terdengar ledakan, telingaku berdengung, tubuhku terpental belasan meter bersama dengan pohon yang tumbang dan hancur dalam kepingan kecil.

Sakura-chan berteriak dan menghampiriku. Di tengah rasa sakit aku bisa mendengar Sasuke mengumpat di sebelahku dan Sakura-chan yang terpekik melihat serpihan kayu menembus perut dan paha kananku. Seragamku sudah robek di beberapa bagian. Aku masih bisa melihat Kakashi-sensei sedang bertarung dengan Hidan.

Kakashi-sensei memperingati Sasuke yang sudah melangkah mendekatinya. "Jangan ke mari, Sasuke! Lindungi Sakura dan Naruto. Bisa saja dia tidak sendiri."

Setelah diperingati Sasuke memasang posisi siaga. Melindungi Sakura-chan yang mengobati lukaku. Aku merasa menjadi orang paling lemah dan tidak berguna.

Jika dibandingkan dengan saat kakiku dirubah menjadi batu oleh Ishidate, luka di sekujur tubuhku ini lebih sakit, tentu saja lebih parah dibanding dengan sayatan bunga sakura Karenbana, apalagi di bagian perut. Mulutku terasa asin saat terbatuk, sepertinya berdarah. Sial, rasanya sangat sakit. Terlempar belasan meter dan dihantam puluhan pohon dan bom peledak, sebuah keberuntungan aku masih hidup tanpa anggota tubuh yang hilang.

"Lihat wajahmu, idiot. Sangat memalukan."

"Brengsek. Aku hanya belum terbiasa." Aku terbatuk lagi setelah membalas ejekan Sasuke. Punggungnya terlihat lebih lebar, seingatku dulu tubuhnya memang lebih tinggi dariku, namun bahunya tidak mengalahkan lebar bahuku. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat jauh lebih kuat.

Ah, sial. Aku harus cepat-cepat pulih dan menguasai kekuatanku kembali. Aku tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke, bisa-bisa Sakura-chan malah semakin jatuh cinta padanya. Aku terkekeh tanpa suara.

Pemikiran macam apa itu? Haha!

"Jangan banyak bicara dan bergerak, baka! Lukamu jadi sulit menutup."

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya merasa bahagia."

"Tapi kau kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Kenapa lukamu tidak menutup?! Seharusnya lukamu bisa menutup sendiri, _Baka_!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Usuratonkachi." Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Tahan sebentar, Naruto. Aku akan mencabut serpihan kayu di perutmu. Sasuke-kun, tolong—"

"Tidak perlu."

Bahkan Sakura-chan tidak protes sama sekali. Aku mengernyit antara sakit dan heran. Kenapa Sasuke melarang Sakura-chan mencabut serpihan kayu sialan di perutku ini?! Apakah dia masih benci padaku? Dasar brengsek.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Bodoh." Kemudian Sasuke mendengus melihat tatapan kebingunganku tidak berubah. "Rupanya ingatanmu yang kembali terbatas pada hal-hal sentimentil saja. Kau bahkan lupa kalau kita punya ini." Sasuke berkata sambil berlutut dan meraih tangan kananku, mempertemukan dengan tangan kiri miliknya.

Sasuke menggenggam tanganku erat. Sekumpulan energi yang besar tiba-tiba memenuhi tubuhku. Perutku terasa panas, jelas sekali kalau luka di sana menutup. Aku bisa merasakan serpihan kayu di perut dan pahaku terdorong meninggalkan daging dan berakhir di atas permukaan kulitku yang kembali seperti semula.

Kedua tangan kami dipisahkan oleh Sasuke. Sahabatku itu mengarahkan telapaknya yang memiliki simbol bulan sabit hitam. Aku refleks melihat punyaku yang dihiasi lingkaran matahari.

Mataku membola. Sasuke menyeringai sombong melihat kebodohan di wajahku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal penting seperti ini. Kenyataan bahwa kami adalah penerus _Ashura_ dan _Indra_, anak-anak _Rikudou Sannin_ yang ditakdirkan menyelamatkan dunia.

"Melupakan sesuatu, bocah?"

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut mendegar suara disusul tawa familiar. Tawa yang sama saat aku melatih teknik beladiri bersama Kakashi-sensei. Seketika aku sadar tubuhku sudah dipenuhi aura kuning dari ujung rambut sampai kepala. Tidak salah lagi, _chakra_ familiar yang sudah mengendap di tubuhku sejak aku lahir kini kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Suara tawa kembali berkumandang. Walau hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya, entah mengapa aku yakin teman-temanku bisa memahami kondisiku. Terlebih Sasuke yang masih berlutut di sampingku.

"Sedikit terima kasih tidak akan melukaimu, bocah." Kata suara itu lagi.

Aku tersenyum lebar dengan mata sedikit berair. Merutuki kebodohanku karena selama ini selalu menghindari suara yang mencoba menjangkauku.

"Ya, Kurama. Terima kasih."

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Maafkan keterlambatan update yang dikarenakan kesibukan ini, huhuhu. Saya akan usahakan cerita ini tamat segera. Sejak awal bikin saya udah ada ide seperti apa endingnya, cuma gada waktu aja buat nulisnya :")

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia (kalau emang ada xD) menunggu cerita ini untuk dilanjut *bows*

**Regards,**

**Kitsune Haru Hachi**


End file.
